


Cat Scratch

by orphan_account



Series: October Fic-A-Thon [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Full Moon, Furry, M/M, Multi, Were-Creatures, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shiro's boyfriends find out his secret. It goes better than expected. ...kind of.





	

Shiro didn’t know what to say. He was literally unable to think of a single thing to say to his lovers as they stood before him, wide-eyed and slack jawed, plastic bags gripped tightly in their hands. A look down found the ones in Keith’s hands held two bottles of ginger ale, boxes of tea, tissues, and cartons of Shiro’s favorite brand of ice cream. and the one in Lance’s was a sloshing container of what Shiro’s nose said was something savory. Chicken, salt, rice-soup. 

Probably Lance’s mother’s chicken soup that came rolling out every time one of them was sick and needed to be taken care of. Lance liked to act like his mother made it but Shiro had once been able to smell the bubbling broth and roasting chicken on Lance. He was pretty sure his boyfriend did it himself but didn’t want to admit to doing something like that for them. 

And, honestly, all of that just made him feel worse. Instead of being in their dorm rooms, sleeping, or hanging out with their friends they were here, in his apartment, bringing him things for his ‘cold’. That he didn’t actually have. Because he was a fucking liar. 

He did something like this every full moon. Claimed to be sick or out of town visiting with his parents and brother or busy with work...whatever it took to explain being indisposed for 2, sometimes 3, days at a time. All to save him from trying to explain to them that he was a shifter. A werepanther, specifically, by birth not bite. Hence his parent’s willingness to cover for him when he claimed to be visiting them but was really locking himself in his spare bedroom. 

He had to change on the moon, a full shift to panther form, and the day after was a partial shift. There was just no way around it, nothing he could do to stop it, and so he arranged his life around it. Lied to his friends and boyfriends. Hid things from them like his aversion to silver, why other animals sort of hated him, his unfortunate catnip weakness. And the whole full moon thing. That part especially. Hell, the whole shifter thing in general.

He wasn’t going to hide forever, he really wasn’t. They’d been together almost eighteen months, he loved them. Trusted them as much as he’d ever trusted any humans he’d met but he hadn’t done it. He’d almost done it so many times. Set up special dates, made amazing plans for picnics under the stars or movies and cuddling on the couch and told himself that he was going to tell them the truth. And then didn’t. Everytime he balked and caved and

It was terrifying. 

He’d heard stories about shifters who were assumed to be crazy and completely rejected, at best, run away from because they were ‘monsters, and at worse they were attacked or even killed by the people who were supposed to love them.

He didn’t want that. It would break his heart to have Keith or Lance be so frightened and disgusted by him that they became violent or ran. 

But he wished he’d done it now. This was worse than anything he could have imagined. 

He’d been asleep in his partile shift, skin covered in sleek black fur, eyes wide and greenish yellow, slitted, teeth longer and stronger. Claws on his fingers and toes and a long tail that was now lashing behind him frantically, responding to his fear. He hadn’t heard them come in, too tired from the uncontrollable change, but he’d smelled them when they opened the door to peer in on him. Heard their shocked gasps. 

Lance’s mouth was working, opening and closing soundlessly, and Keith was statue still, eyes wide and...terrified, maybe? He couldn’t stay for sure, Keith was unreadable at the best of times and this was...not the best of times. He could smell fear on them, mixed with…

Wait. 

He breathed in deliberately, let the air touch his tongue so he could taste it. They were familiar to him, like home and safety, and mixed with the fear (and swiftly taking over) was the unmistakable salty tang of arousal. 

But that couldn’t be right. 

“I...This is not how I wanted you to find out.” He said, dismissing what he was smelling. “I am...say something. Please.” 

He was begging. He knew he was begging and couldn’t bring himself to care because the silence was going to be the end of them. His heart was going to beat right out of his best and his stomach was going to tie itself into the worse kind of knots. He was going to be sick, maybe, right there if this...he didn’t know. 

_ Please don’t reject me.  _

_ Please don’t turn away.  _

_ Please love me anyway.  _

“Keith. Lance. Please.” His hands curled into fists and his voice cracked. Was this how they were going to end? Because he was a monster to them, something he couldn’t control, because-

“...So I’m going to honest.” Keith said finally, throwing Lance a sidelong look. “I’ve got a whole confused boner thing going on.”

“Yep.” Lance nodded. “That. Yes. Same.” 

“...what?” He blinked at them and resisted the urge to scent the air again. 

Lance shrugged. “I don’t know man. This is...kind of hot. I had a whole thing in high school with...furry art and I’m not like, one of those otherkin dudes or anything but I’ve maybe doodled a little anthro porn in my life. ...is. What I’m saying.” 

Keith dragged a hand through his hair, eyes rolling skyward. “I’ve fapped to it. And you are still pretty hot.” 

Shiro blinked rapidly then turned to look around, half expecting to wake up and find this was a dream or some sort of moon hallucination (it happened, forced shifts were a very very wild time). But no, everything stayed the same other than the sharp taste of embarrassment mixing with everything else. 

He sat down on the edge of his bed, shaking his head. “You’re furries. I’m dating furries.” 

“Hey, hey!” Lance protested. “No one here is a furry, buddy, except you Mr...uh. What the fuck are you? Also, barbed dick? Is that a...why are you looking at me like that. It’s a legit question.” 

Keith made a noise of agreement. Shiro dropped his head into his hands. 

Well. It could have been worse. They could have been really scared of him which it seemed they weren’t at all.

“Hey. You look really soft. Can we...you know. Touch you?” 

Nope. Clearly not scared at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am very seriously considering writing some smut for this.


End file.
